To Change A Future
by Catlover4536
Summary: "Dimension Travel?" "Check." "Hopefully helpful tech?" "Check." "Talking cat?" Ye-wait a minute." A group of mismatched friends come together in a changed timeline of One Piece in hopes of finding a way home. Sirin is watching the entertainment, but what happened anyways to get them all there in the first place? What exactly is different here? And how do they all fit into this?
1. Prolouge:Bad Luck Charms

To Change A Future

Saipher's P.O.V

The situation I was in right now was...unique to say the though, what had I expected from finding a random charm on the side walk on the way home that fateful afternoon? Fan Fiction already warned us never to do it. I have read enough to know it as a way of life. A sacred rule that shouldn't be broken for the weak hearted.

Well, it's good for us that I don't like following rules that much.

And so does my best friend and pet cat.

But I should start from the beginning, other wise we'd all be confused if I start here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May 20, XXXX

It was a humid special noted today, other than it being the last week of school for us, and hopefully the last week of school there. I didn't dread the place though, heck I'm okay with all the teachers and the work. The only thing I did dread was the snotty little jerks that roamed the place like roaches, making it a daily goal to hender my life with to me, they where a very small problem that were easy to ignore with my best friend nina, and my cat mittens.

Wait, I'm forgetting something (A little/big problem of mine).

Oh well.

School had just finished up for the day and I was heading home, with nina walking with me to keep me company and mittens on my shoulders. Hey, I have a weird cat, but I love her either way, and so does nina. And we were strolling so calmly to, at least until I trip on something, causing a chain reaction that rightfully belongs to a comedy vine show. With me able to say less than a handful of words in the time space, I gave the most appropriate response I could think of at the moment.

"Oh, crap."

And as soon as I said those words, a 7 second show of randomness and hilarity endured. It started with my face wanting to greet the ground all of a sudden, continuing with my cat skill-fully jumping off her free ride to safety, only to her horror to jump into a cold tub of water someone conveniently left to get out, she successfully tipped the huge thing over, spilling it's contents on the unlucky souls who happened to walk by the elevated land we where on. All the while Nina started laughing her ass off next to me. I glared at her, wanting something to happen to her as well, because after tripping, I managed to have a bird poop on me while I was down for the count. I did not want to suffer alone, and my wish was granted shortly after thanks to the rules of karma as a bucket of paint suddenly fell on her out of no where.

Thanks karma, and for all the wonderful things you do.

By the end of it I had my shirt ruined, a wet and hissy cat, and a green neon paint person as my friend. Wanting to find what caused us all our short lived misery, I went to pick up the damn thing. To my surprise, I found a skull and crossbones with a straw hat on it head. I showed Nina it, because to be honest we are both nerds for this specific anime.

Le gasp! "Is that what I think it is?!" She successfully splaterd

I got this grin telling my message of 'exactly' to her. We got really good at telling each other things without not to throw up thanks to the bird poop.

"Oh man, I have been trying to get one like this for so long...can I have it?"

She proceeded to use her puppy dog eyes on me. She knew well I gave into those enough to usually get her item of the effect was hindered slightly thanks to her being covered head to toe in hideous neon green paint.

Well, not this time! I have plans for this baby, and I intent to go through with them.

"Nope, I am going to keep it this time. And plus, I gave you the last one, so it's mine now."

"Dang it, and I was so close! Well anyways, want to go to my house later for a anime and gamer girl style sleep over?"

My answer was almost automatic. I mean, who would pass up a perfectly good sleep over, especially with anime and games as the main focus, and being able to sleep at 3 to 4 a.m. in the is over rated anyways.

"Of course! So, what time do I see you there?"

"Same as always, and pack extra for a super long one. My folks are leaving, and I think they trust us enough to take care of their old people home. And you aloud to bring mittens, I think they won't mind."

"Okay, and you might want to do something about being a walking neon sigh. You might scare some one into a heart attack."

"Your one to talk with you no. 2 shirt. And not the number 2 any one likes."

"Yea yea, well see you later, bye!"I said as I ran off home with an upset cat running next to me.

Little did I know that every thing would change in less than one day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Authors Notes-

So, hope you like it so far. Over all, nothing to extreme. Don't worry, these two will meet the ASL, and soon. Along with more information on these two.

Till next time!


	2. Talking Cat & Dimensional Travel

Chapter 1

Okay, the last chapter was sort of a test to see how it operated, and I was pleased with the results. It was sort of on the short side of a writing though, and I plan to make these longer than the first chapter. It might be a little before the next chapter though,I want to get close to those guy's reactions and such as close as possible so they don't

seem to OOC. I'm still getting used to this, so forgive some errors and such.

Now thats done, on to the next chapter of 'To Change A Future'!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ _Saipher's_ _P_. _O_. _V_ _continued_ ~

When I arrived at Nina's, I sort of expected her reaction to my luggage bags.

"Wha? Why are packed like you are moving in to Mount Everest near the peak?"

Behind me was two vacation bags. One with my clothes, soap, tooth brush,camping supplies,emergency kit,extra food,ext. ,basically everything needed to live in comfort for about a month without worrying of food and water. The second one though...was filled with technology and entertainment to the point to where it looked like one wrong move and the whole thing explodes.

Yea...I was that bad,especially in entertainment. But I have a good reason for all this.

You see, Nina here doesn't have to much technology available to her all the time, other than her phone which is with her 24/7. Other than the tech shortage, the house its self was bare of all outlets other than in the some in the kitchen. All of which were used to power everyday items like the stove, a microwave, the refrigerator, and a mini griller that we couldn't unplug thanks to strict only other outlet was in Nina's room, which only had one working outlet in it, and used only to charge her phone.

Now you see my problem.

Now my (not so) small solar powered outlet with wifi and almost 20 outlets on it doesn't seem all ridiculous. Plus they don't even have a good T.V., forcing me to bring a portable dvd player that acts like a dual HD T.V. to watch a marathon of anime back to back.

"Um..."

Nina continued as she saw what was inside it,along with kitty cat needs for Mittens, it contained a certain 'bad luck' charm we picked up earlier. That its self caused her to pause, and she stuttered even more as she saw my emergency items and stuff I usually didn't bring to these types of things forced inside it.

"Okay, now I might know what your thinking." I started off to my explanation of this.

"...You better not be doing what I think you are doing." She answered in a deadpan tone.

Drats, she's figured me out quickly, too quickly.

She continued. "This isn't some fan fiction that we have read about.(Haha, the irony)

This is real life, and none of those ridiculous outcomes can happen. Besides, we aren't luck enough for that to happen to us."

Wow, dream crusher much. But not for normal reasons. Well played Nina, well played.

"Well, I am staying for a while, and it is one of those sleep overs."

"But I am still not convinced you need all that for a weekend long one."

"...I brought all 800 and up episodes of one piece, and all to most recent manga, all on one flash drive." I hung said flash drive in front of my face, grabbing her attention to the 108 GB storage unit.

She continued to glare at me, still not convinced.

"...I also brought Minecraft, Mega Man Remix, Plants Vs. Zombies,those party games you like so much, and my iPad with even more stuff for an all nighter or two here."

"...Fine, I get it." Thank gosh I finally convinced her to keep my stuff here.

"But, why do you have all this paper, and did you bring those movies I asked for?"

I was about to panic until those last few words, thank gosh that was all I need to explain. I couldn't keep getting these lies out of my ass 'd become unbelievable at this rate.

"You know I like to draw, and I brought that and a little extra just in case."

She finally took it, and just in time to. Me and Mittens were both getting bored just standing in the door way for that long.

-Later That Day-

"So, why bring the charm? If it won't do anything, because I know it won't, isn't just dead weight? Seriously thought, why didn't you back break? That bag's like 20 pounds! I could barley carry it into the living room, much less to your house."

"Eh, I have been working on my muscles thanks to my back pack, and I was walking here. I didn't want to tear a tendon this early in my life."

We where sitting in her bedroom on the second floor. Once I got situated to my spot in it, with mittens drinking contently from her now permanent water bowl in the corner, I took out a soda from the fridge and acted as cooly as I weather took a turn for the worst from a nice and sunny day that seemed perfect for a stroll in the park into typhoon typical weather with winds strong enough to knock over trees,rain pounding into windows and cars, and lot and lots of thunder.

Makes me wonder why my cat was calm through the whole thing.

I had taken out the small charm and put it on the bedside table as we played Minecraft on our respective tablet and phone's. I was still waiting for something to happen to it,like it having a white glow or something,no matter how much nina denied that it wouldn't do something.

"So, want to watch the first episode of one piece in english dub later?"I asked, getting impatient with the silence between us.

"Wait, which one?"

"FUNimation, duh. Who would want the 4kids dud with no violence and such?It would be so boring to!"

"Thank gosh that hasn't changed a bit."

A few seconds went by before I got an even better idea.

"Would you rather watch what happened with the ASL? But with subtitles because they haven't gotten to dubbing it yet."

"Okay, thats fine with me." Yes,the answer I was waiting for, and so my plan went to affect.

-Later-

Finally we had gotten to the point where we had spent daylight gaming it away in the darkness of my best friend's bedroom, and had just finished re-watching the ASL past on my mini was the middle of the night, and while many people thought it was late, we were just getting started.

*HACK* My cat all of a sudden started to sound like she was going to throw up a hair ball or actually throw up any second. With my quick instincts, I pulled her outside the room onto the wooden floor. I didn't want her to ruin Nina's carpet. Personally, I thought cleaning wooden floor was easier to clean than carpet, thanks to all my experience in taking care of a young cat.

"Okay, what did your cat do this time." Nina didn't like the fact that we would have to clean up after her all the time, but she did it anyways because she like Mittens to much. That cat always got people to like her with her ' jump into anyone's' lap habits, her 'pet my soft brown fur' persistence to me and others, and her cuteness act. Which included laying on the ground anywhere, joining us on anime marathons, and being bratty but cute at the same time.

Sometimes I really regret spoiling my animal that much.

Sadly thats the price to pay for a cute cat that doesn't like fish and loves the water.

Weird, I know.

"I don't know, but I think she is finished now.I really hope she didn't make a big mess this time."

I went to get her from the outside, to only see her licking her paw and cutely rubbing it on her face to clean herself, and thankfully nothing on the floor.I picked her up from the floor to carry her back into the room.

"So, what did she do?" My friend asked, bracing for worst case scenarios to happen.

"She didn't do anything." I answered unsure of the cause.

"It must have been a false alarm" She finished my thought.

"Huh," I answered pleasantly surprised."She usually does something whenever she starts up, even when it's small. She doesn't do false alarms unless she chokes on some-"I stop, because I was trying to find the cause of Mittens gaging, and found the source.

Some weird looking 'water' in her water bowl. Though it couldn't be water, because it had a weird looking texture and a 'dirty' looking color to it.

"What do mean she doesn't do false ala-" She cut off as well, want to see why I stopped and finding the source too.

We both stared at the water for 5 seconds before I started ranting.

"What did you DO!"

"I didn't do anything! I checked before you came, and it was still water then. I know there is no chemicals here."

We both knew that last part well ,with Nina's parents very strict about safety, they 'teenaged' proofed the whole house with complicated locks we couldn't even get into if we tried out the reason why she has little technology there to begin with.

Before I could come up with a something else though, a lightning bolt came close to the house. Way to close to the house as it took the electricity out, taking our source of light other than the mini HD out and shaking the house to its foundation.

The cat still wasn't all.

Lucky me, no claws equals no pain.

Out of the corner of my eye though, I saw the faint glow of something on the bedside table.

Where I had last put the straw hat's charm.

Oh yea. In you face Nina!

I was still victory dancing in my mind as the (Dubbed in my mind) 'Possible dimensional travel' glow steadily started to get brighter and brighter, to the point it was visible to Nina from halfway cross the room.

I was merrily putting all the stuff I had taken out of my luggage bags back in quickly as I could as Nina was still processing the fact that this was happening at all. I had finished putting all my stuff up and went to her closet to get her fully packed travel back pack out as she started getting histarical, over the shock and surprise of the glow and panicking on what to do next.

"WHAT! WHY ARE WE NOT TRING TO RUN RIGHT NOW?!"

"Because, you know as well as I do that running won't do anything to stop this." I answered as plainly as I could, scoping everything I brought up(Still keeping Mittens in my arms) and looking ready to go some where.

She stared at me for a bit before giving in.

"Alright, alright. So what are you doing now?" She asked honestly.

"I am waiting for this charm to start blinding us with light. I had a gut feeling this would happen, and got ready for it. Having everything I would need to survive for a little while. So grab your bag and a few other things you want to keep. This might be the last time you see any of this for a while." I answered her as I grabbed the bowl, dumping the contaminants into her bathroom toilet and flushing it down. She joined me in the bathroom as I did this.

"Okay, you being so calm about this is creeping me out a lot." She said this as she grabbed her bag and put some shampoos and conditioners, along with some mouth wash, a ton of allergy medicine that could last her decades easily, her contacts, and a few other thing she thought she could only get here.

"Well, being calm and collected is better than panicking and being unprepared for this." I finished saying as I re-entered the living room and sitting on her bed.

"I guess?" *Sign*" Your right, this is better."She placed her head on her hand.

"See what I mean now?" The charm started to beam as bright as the sun in our faces. And luckily we had both finished grabbing what we wanted for this adventure.

"Well" I started as the charm got impossibly bright for both of us."Grab my hand so we both end up in the same place." My mind was swarming on what could go wrong with this, and that was the best option I could come with.

Nina did this, and just in time to, because the next second we knew it, the whole room turned bright and everything was gone into a void of white.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- _Soon_ -

I had woken up, with my cat on my chest and Nina on my side. Except...she looked like she was when she was five.

" _Wha_?"

That all I got out as they both started to wake up, and started speaking immediately as the noticed where we where.

We where in the middle of a forest clearing, with all the stuff we had grabbed on us thankfully the same.

But as I took in our location, I noticed something. Something big.

"The Fuck?" "Um, I didn't sign up for this. At all."

Not one, but _two_ voices said this at once. And while one was higher than usual,I didn't recognize the other.

Me and Nina stared at my cat, because we didn't miss that Mittens just said something.

We really should have expected something like that, but the big thing I noticed now was the fact everything now looked anime-ish.

Eh, weirder things have happened when dimensional traveling.

'What just happen?!'

"..." I looked wide eyed, because I just had a thought that wasn't mine.

This just gets weirder and weirder, doesn't it?

Okay, so I had an idea that because we both held hands, we could share thoughts now. 'Cool' is what I thought of that fact.

"Okay, lets not freak out." I said, directing the comment more for Mittens than Nina.

"Wah!" Mittens responded and started to squirm around, trying to make sense of all this.

"Really?" Nina decided to comment all of a sudden.

"..."I said nothing as I noticed some one in the bushes near the end of the rather small clearing we landed in.

That some one looked like a kid.

A strangely familiar kid.

This was going to be a long day, wasn't it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm tired, well, finally finished. I hope this doesn't become habit to submit this late at night. Well, enjoy!


	3. Figuring Out A Plan For The Future

Chapter 2

So, my inspiration hasn't run out yet,that's good. I hope I can keep this up. But from now on this might have irregular updates because of home and such. I am not giving up on this story yet. It's bairly begun, and I have a whole lot of ideas I want to do!

Oh, and fair warning for this chapter, because this is where Nina starts to swear a lot more than from the previous chapters. If not hindered, then read on.

 **Note: I think this is where these kaos endures will go for previous fan fictions for help on their situations. So, enjoy the call outs people!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~=.=~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _-Nina's P.O.V.-_

"The Fuck?" I muttered from where I was laying from, confused on what just happened to us.

...Shit.

That whole dimensional mumbo jumbo actually happened, didn't it?

Okay, at first I thought it was a prank, because, honestly, this was supposed to be real life. Junk like this was usually a prank.

As I thought this, I unknowingly answered her as she told us not to panic. Especially when Mittens all of a sudden said something as I did.

But on that note, my acting skill completely fooled her.

What? Did you honestly think I was going to accept something this ridiculous?

Saipher knows that I don't believe in such things like this. It was just who we are, me the mature and logical type, and her the super smart but childish person, like yin yang.I was actually playing along with her to get her to knock it off with this type of stuff. I thought, 'huh, good prank girl, almost got me!', at first, but now this?

...

At this rate, she is going to give me gray hairs by the time we went to college.

But now that I noticed our surroundings, there was this weird letter I was sure wasn't there when we came here on our luggage, with a small bag attached to it, too.

It was at this train of thought that I saw Saipher was staring at something coming from the bushes with a surprised look on her , being curious as to what held all of her attention at the moment, decided to look in her direction as something came out of said bushes.

And it only took me a moment to come from confused to utterly speckless.

Because, surprise surprise, out comes a 4 or 5 year old looking Luffy. Though what surprised me the most was that he didn't have his infamous straw hat on, but sure did have his scar from when he stabbed himself under his eye. Still fresh looking.

Well, the fuck do we do now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~=.=~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _-Saipher P.O.V.-_

This was bad. Not only are we put this far in the past where almost nothing happened, but luffy found us right off the bat.

I have a feeling I know at what point we are at. Especially without his straw hat.

I take a breath in, knowing whatever comes next would probably be headache inducing because...this is luffy we are talking about.

But the first thing I noticed about him was the fact that his eyes had stars in them.

I'm going to take that we did a good impression on him already.

Great.

(Not thats its bad, I just don't want him all over us right now.)

I was taken out of my thoughts as luffy started to speak a little .No doubt still amazed at what he had just witnessed. But that does make me wonder if we entered mysteriously or just feel in. It would help explain why I ache all over.

"That was so COOL!" He practically shouted the last part at us, making me cover my ears slightly.

"Um..." I said, not really knowing what to say there.

But you would be confused to, I mean, how do you answer a kid who became like a roll model to you when you where a kid/teen? Especially when said guy is right then still a kid (even if he never grows up mentally) and called you cool.

Thankfully Nina covered for me then by asking a simple question. She helped a lot at times like these, always know what to say to help with the strain of being put on the spot.

"So, whats your name short stuff?" She said as she started to get up from where she was on the ground.

And indeed she was right about how short Luffy was right now compared to us at standing height. We might have been a few years younger physically here, but that didn't mean we were total shorties now. It makes sense though, how girls at first grow faster than boys, and we luckily had our growth sprouts before that age.

"Oh, my names luffy. Want to be my friends?"

Huh, the friend card this early in to the game. This was going better than I hoped.

"Sure?" I answered for both of us as I took in more of our surroundings. Man ,this was sure a big forest. I mean, how many times do you find trees that look almost 100 years old in our age of technology in the wild?

"Hey, am I chopped liver or something now?" A slightly disappointed/whiny voice asked from atop out luggage.

"It talks?!" Luffy's jaw dropped and his eye's popped out of his head comically as he shouted again.

"Yes, she does." I answered as I sweat dropped, not used to this worlds extreme face expressions. It's really freaky when that happens in real life.

"Excuse us for a moment." Nina's polite comment had done its job as luffy responded with an 'Okay' as we both sprinted behind our luggage bags, with me grabbing mittens roughly as we jumped into a private conversation.

"What the fuck Saipher?! We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you messing around! " She punched my head, a comically small goose egg sized lump appearing on where she hit me.

"Hey! You seemed to be taking all this well earlier!" I responded as a counter argument, not liking the pain sprouting from where I was hit one bit.

"'Seemed' is the key word here! I was acting the whole time! You know I would never believe this shit!"

Oh, man. The fact that Nina started cursing was a bad indicator of my situation.

Nina almost never was I thinking? I've known her for years! Of course she was acting the whole thing!

This little fact almost made me face palm until I saw that our little companion was giving both of us this...face. Wasn't sure what it meant, but it sure didn't mean that it was good.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting this little 'best friend' argument, but was about me."

Oh yea...I kinda forgot of the talking cat momentarily because of our dimensional travel crisis.

...

What, you forget the small details when you travel like that!

"Well, I personally think you shouldn't talk so much in front of strangers from now on."

Nina's idea made perfect sense, we don't want people to be to curious of us right now. The more secrets the better for now.

"I back her up on that account. We don't want to freak people out right now like in 'Fuyutaro son: My life in One Piece',plus it helps with explanations for now."

"Fine." Mitten's depressed state of being limited on her new talent lingered a bit. Making me feel guilty, I later promised to catch her a chicken or turkey for her, which got her all fine and dandy. There goes my afternoon.

"Okay" I started out, wanting to explain my theory on the thought that wasn't mine earlier. Just before continuing, though, Nina interrupted me for what felt like the third time that day to put in some new information I hadn't even noticed.

"What's that purple bag with the letter supposed to be?"

"Huh? What purple bag? I didn't bring a...purple...bag..." I stopped at the end,noticing said bag, but not totally convinced. Especially with the stamp sealing the letter on it.

"No way." I said, fully identifying icon printed into the black wax, sealing the letter.

"What? Is it something important?" Nina asked me, wanting to know the details into what she is in for.

"Its...aunt Sirin's weird mark. She always had the mark proudly put into a bunch of furniture that I saw at her house."

And indeed it was, with the dragon holding the yin piece on the left, the yang piece on the right, the intricate curls and details so fine you needed a microscope to see it all, and finally, the weird plants decorating the background of said mark.

This was all burned into my skull years ago, especially with my aunts creepy stare that she would drive into me when she thought I wasn't looking when I had to visit her home with mom. That one thing could send shivers up and down my spine like there was no tomorrow.

"...Aw man." Nina said this, because she to had to meet the creepy old woman to.

We both did not enjoy the memories. At all.

...

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What does the letter say?"

"Oh"

Nina opened the letter, carful not to break the seal, and took out a letter from it.

The weirdest part was, however, was that it was addressed to all three of us, perking our curiosity.

Nina started reading the letter she had gotten out of the postage paper.

...

 _Dear Saipher, Nina, and Mittens,_

 _If you are reading this, it means that someone's messed with my stuff, and has done a terrible accident. You have probably found a charm, shaped into one of the things you all enjoy, and it has put you somewhere where that place is. Or it just popped whatever item you all enjoy. But it's probably the first one I mentioned or else you went through my stuff, something like that. Anyways, this letter is somewhat supposed to give you some advice on the situation that you are in where ever you are. If you went to a place, it's probably going to put you at a certain time where the main story has yet to start. I know it wasn't one of you who messed with my items, but I can't help you right now because it wasn't me who put the curse/spell/whatever you young people call it now days. I can only tell of the present, and help you get back home..._

 **-Unreadable Text-**

Then Nina stopped there, where some of the most important information was held in.

...

"Hey! Why did you stop reading it Nina?" I answered, wanting to know what my aunt was talking about.

"Sorry, but the rest is all blurry, like someone spilled water on it." Nina answered with a sweat drop, some disappointment evident in her voice.

She really wanted to go home.

"Well, with that, maybe we should stay with luffy for a little. We don't know alot of people here, and we are technically complete strangers to everyone here. I mean, what else do we do?" I answered her, giving my idea to her, wanting for an answer.

Nina considered her answer for a good while, until she made her mind.

With me a little cheery that I won this round of ideas.

"So luffy," I started gathering my items as I addressed the boy who was twiddling his thumbs to pass the few minutes as we talked amongst ourselves.

"Yea?" Oh gosh, I hope I don't start to stutter as I answered.

"Can we come with? We really don't know it here, and haven't got a place to stay."

That was thankfully easier to say.

"...Sure, but I have to tell Makino about it."

Yes, the nice and pretty bar waitress that took care of luffy for a while.

"Okay, the lets go." Me and Nina both had to start the journey to the bar with luffy at which Makino worked at. Mittens jumped into my shoulders as we both struggled to carry items which were hard to carry in our 15 year old bodies.

It's hard getting used to being a midget after being tall all your life.

But on a side note, we got luffy on our side. And luffy on our side is very good, no matter at what time we are.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~=.=~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, I kinda had a little bit of writers block here, but I finally got it finished.

What will our little protagonists do now? Read/wait for my laziness to finish and find out!


	4. Getting Cozy and Good Food

Chapter 3

Yea...by this moment my inspiration is running out and I am slowly getting lazier with 's a bad habit of mine to start something up and then slowly forget it, just to start something else up. I refuse to give up on this, though, and even if I start to feel like I am pulling this out of my ass at points of this story, I am going to continue.

But, we are all going to suffer until I get better motivation.

-R.I.P Catlover's Motivation-

Forgotten Disclaimer: I do not own one piece. Thankfully.

 _-Saipher's P.O.V-_

My. God.

I never knew that walking could take so much out of you. If this is the punishment for laziness here, then we three need to seriously step up our game. Other wise, we wouldn't survive our stay at this place for long. Especially with Garp and his crazy habits of grabbing/adopting any kids that are 'good friends with luffy' I have heard so much about in these situations. I was sure his teaching methods would kill us before we so much got to Luffy's present adventures.

Give us a break though! We were carrying three heavy bags with our clothes (that probably don't fit us anymore) and a bunch of other useful junk that weighted a shit ton thanks to our tech. (I had a plan forming already, boy are we definitely going to change alot of horrible events if I could help it. Nina's helping to, even if I have to force her to do it.)

By the time we all got to the bottom, me and Nina were exhausted and we almost collapsed on a chair at the same time. (If you are wondering about the cat, she's fine. All she had to do was watch from my shoulder, but I really should refrain from spoiling my animals to much. Spoiled brat.)

"So, who are these two luffy?" Makino asked this as soon as we plopped ourselves down on the bar seats next to luffy.

"Oh, these are my new friends." Luffy replied rather enthusiastically, he must not have many friends by his tone of voice, but good for him we are here to help! Me and Nina (and probably Mittens to, she like to watch the show with us) knew that already, though, and didn't blame him for it. We were all outcast.

"What are their names?" She asked this as she looked us over.

"Um...they are..."

...

Thats what we forgot!

I knew that we forgot something important, and apparently it was our names and our neglect to introduce ourselves to him. I entirely blame my excitement, and before I could introduce myself Nina came and stole my thunder.

"My name is Nina Tan Leven, but my friends call me nine, Miss Makino."

...

Oh, so thats how we are going to do it.(I know that isn't her real last name, she just got it from a book we recently read(1) that conveniently fit her name.)

Well, two can play that game of weird and coincidental names to mess with them, Nina. But knowing me it will probably come out weird. Oh well.

"Nice to met you Leven. So, what's your name?" She turned to me, sweat dropping a little as she watched me stifle a few giggles from what she had said.

Ha, I forgot they say their names back wards here. Nina looked like she swallowed a rock. She forgot that to. Well, she's getting herself out of that one alone, thought I know she can do that expertly by practicing over the years.

"Well, my name is Adoluwana A. Aphmau miss Makino., but my friends call me Saipher. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

(Oh god I just did that. I don't want people calling me by my favorite Youtuber's Minecraft name. Big uh oh, but I should panic later.)

Saipher:1 ; Nina:0

The funny part is ,though, I didn't even make up the 'A.' part of my name, because it's my middle initial, and the rest of it starting with an 'A' was added bonus.

...

I would be conflicted if this world is like the world in 'The Chronicle' by Thief of Stealth. With the 'A' middle initial cursed like the 'D', or worse.

...

...

Oh well, I would deal with that later.

Nina embarrassingly raised her hand, getting Makino's attention.

"Oh, um, sorry Miss Makino, but my name is Nina, forgive me for my mistake, its just that from where we come we introduce ourselves with our first to last name..."

She blushed sheepishly as Nina mumbled the last part, trailing off as she was a little tired from earlier. I knew she would come through!

"Oh, thats okay. So, were are you two from then? It must be pretty far of considering you introduce yourselves like that. Oh, and you don't have to call me miss, Makino is fine." Makino asked politely to us. I appreciated that, not many do that now days.

"Well, we are from somewhere far from here." I was about to lie through my teeth before being rudely being interrupted by our favorite rubber idiot.

"Yea! Makino, they fell from the sky! Like this bright purple swirly light came out of nowhere in this place I was passing in the forest and then they fell through!"

...

Well, that was a way to spoil my short term plan,that was thankfully not the long term one, but that explanation also tells me why we all where butt hurt when we woke.

"Oh, really?" Makino asked curiously, a bit too much curiosity showing in her tone of voice.

"Um, yea..." I answered her dejectedly, knowing I was going to explain it to her. She wasn't completely clueless to Luffy's condition of lying and how bad he was at it.

"Excuse me Makino, but can we talk about it latter? Me and Saipher are kinda tired and-"

"Hey, now don't you forget about little old me to!"

Mittens decided to reveal herself now, having makino give her a small shocked face as she said this. Yet makino's face wasn't as exaggerated as luffy's reaction to Mittens new ability, she just stood there , her eyes somewhat wider than before and her mouth parted slightly.

Nina glared at Mittens,then to me,and back to Mittens,wondering if a certain someone (*coughmecoughcough*)had given her permission to start talking in front of another person other than the three of us.

Okay, but really, we needed to tell someone (Not including Luffy) about ourselves, and who better for the job than our (probably) future nanny.

Hey! She took Luffy in easily, and me and Nina right now are technically orphans without our families.

...

What I was kind of aiming for was to tell her right before Luffy was taken to Dadan's shack in the mountains. Well my plans were going to have to work around this new development, that just makes it more interesting. Hm.

"Uh, me and Nina can explain this to tomorrow Makino, but what we would like to know if we could stay here for a bit? We really have nowhere else to go right now, and it's getting late." I wanted to know what we have put ourselves in when we came here.

"That fine, you could stay here, then." I got the response I was waiting for, and was relaxed for a bit before all our stomachs rumbles simultaneously. Very embarrassing, I remind you.

"Seems like the lot of you are a bit hungry, how about I make you some food so we can talk a little more. It's already getting late." Just what I want to hear.

"Oh, can I have some?" Luffy's appetite shouldn't be huge for now, if I remembered my facts correctly.

Note to self: Quickly go over the first few seasons before we go out, and hide our one piece flash drive where it's easy to get but hidden.

"Thats fine luffy." Makino answered him politely.

As Makino prepared some food for all of us, Nina dragged me and Mittens to the dark side of the bar from Luffy.

"Okay, Saipher, I can take alot from you. Like all the bad puns,some 'bad idea' pranks, and you big obsession with My Little Pony."

"Hey! I thought you wouldn't go there!"

"Yea, yea, whatever. Even through that, you know I can take so much until I reach my limit, and right now you have crossed that line when you allowed for Mittens to complain. Care to explain your brilliant plan?"

"..." I wanted to explain to her about what I had come up with, but didn't know how to exactly put it in words.

"...Fine, if you won't tell me now, I won't budge. Just know that you have a deadline to tell me. Other than that, I think I would start working on my strength so that I actually survive this experience, so expect to see less of me here."

I need to exercise the need get stronger. Good action plan, Nina.

"Okay, but we both need to step it up to survive Garp's training with Luffy. Including you, Mittens." I conveniently turned my head towards said talking cat, with her thinking she got away.

"Yea, we really need to put rules for her, though we should do that latter. Right now we can't keep going on like this, and we already changed a lot with our appearance alone. I guess by 'our' dreams of this situation,we are going to rock this world over."

"Yup, pretty much my master plan of this. Plus, with our preparations,we can change so much while being cautious of certain events that need to happen."

Oh ho, we are changing a lot, starting here in Foosha Village.

"So what's the matter of me talking right now?!" Mittens was starting to butt in as me and Nina's conversation came to a close, and to be honest I didn't want to see my five year old bestie argue with my talking cat. At least, not right now.

But first, food! Thankfully before my traveling dimensions buddies started their argument of the decade, Makino came with a few trays filled with food. The smell was helping to get my mouth watering.

I wanted to see how good the food was in Party's Bar, and luckily I wasn't disappointed, it was great! Of course I gave some chicken to mittens before I dug in, but I didn't even know I was starving until I finished the whole plate in a few minutes. It even had the taste of a loving parent's love (Not really love, but the effort they put into the food) and it kinda reminded me of home.

This woman was truly one of the nicest souls I have met here.(Even if she is one of the first, I know many people here are not like her.) After she gave us some food, she offered us a small room she had prepared after we told her of our problem. It also fondly reminded me of home to, with its atmosphere.

I had put my stuff under my bed as Nina had done, and had placed a few pillows next to me for Mittens to sleep on,I went to both Makino and Luffy and pretty much told them 'Good Night' before I went to bed. With Nina staring at me in wonder of my actions before going out like a rock due to the insane events of earlier.

Makino's food surely put me in one of my good moods. Especially if I did the settle action of wishing them a 'good night'.

With that, I went to bed, with ideas of world domina- I mean, of helping luffy and ultimately ourselves in the future.

Yup, totally didn't think of world domination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, my house got a mini flood, but that's ok. I was getting some writers block for this, but I finished it. Even if it's later than I wanted it to. I was also getting tired, but thank gosh for soda and its caffeine effects.

 _-After a few hours to days pass by-_

Scratch that, soda only takes you so far, and I got side tracked, but this is finally going out!

Even if it's a little on the short side.

1: The book of 'The Oddest Of All' got me this idea. I do NOT take that as my own.


	5. New Powers and Changes

Chapter 4

I want to keep going, but my motivation for this is almost out. Thankfully, time heals all wounds, and boredom is helping this story go along.

Sorry for the huge time out, but I just didn't have enough motivation. That, and this will go at any pace I want it to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _-Nina's P.O.V-_

It was a calm morning, with the warm sun shining faintly in through the small window and onto my face, waking me up from my much needed slumber.

...

Man, I can't remember the last time I had a morning like this at a sleep over with Saipher.

As I thought about my calming surroundings, I noticed that the bed across from me was void of the body that was in it earlier. Though still had mittens napping soundly in it.

...Wait a minute, I don't have another bed at my house, and Saipher never wakes up this early. Not even if the house was on fire. Okay maybe then because some of our anime collection might burn, but only for that. I'm getting side tracked, I need to figure out where I am...

"?!"

I took in more of my surroundings...before quietly freaking out and falling out of my current bed, yelping as I feel onto the hardwood floor.

This wasn't my bed, and this wasn't my room, and I wasn't even the same age! Where am I?! What happened to me!

Okay...calm down! Panicking will get me nowhere.I repeated these words in my head as I took deep breaths, and finally after a while I could calmly take in my surroundings.

...

So it wasn't all a dream. Bummer, and I wanted a hot pocket for breakfast today, too.

Well, you got to work with your surroundings, might as well make the most of it.

I checked to see if I had my old iPod and those cheap headphones that have lasted a long time for me were still in my bag,and it was all thankfully there, but I didn't take it out.

Ah, you are a genius sometimes Saipher, especially with that last plan.

Though admitting it does sting a little.

What I sadly didn't have was any clothes I could wear. They were all made for teen me. Put that on the list of things I need from Makino.

Luckily, I still had the clothes from yesterday that shrank with me from our 'wish' trip.

I went out to see where my best friend was, and found her...

in the forest...

punching/kicking a tree...

with some rocks tied to her wrists, and bigger ones tied to her ankles...

and sweating like she just went swimming...

...

Who...is this person...that is in my friend's clothes?!

This _couldn't_ have be the same girl who would look at you as if you were crazy if you recommend her for some gym.

Plus, she is lazy as fuck!The last time she actually did something productive,she was practically doing it because she needed to.

...

Is this what she meant by stepping up our game?

And while this all happened, no one notice the soft glow immiting from Sirin's purple bag. With mittens waking up near it.

 _-Earlier- -Saipher's P.O.V-_

*Yawn* So, what was all that about? I'm pretty sure it's a dream. After all, wish fulfillment like that doesn't come true like that. It's way to easy, or otherwise a lot of other people would do it to.

...but when I'm looking around the room, that tells a whole other story.

Like...I kinda don't want to believe it story, but I want to so badly.

...alright, time for the tes- Ouch!...Well that's just merry isn't it? I don't care though, this just helped me so much! Now what to do...do I fan girl or do I actually do something productive.

Thinking this, I got out my lucky nickle. The one I always use for situations like this. Especially if I can't decide between two good or bad choices. Flipping it in the air as I have done countless times,and I waited for my decision to be made with a slap. I opened my clenched fist to see my answer.

Tails, now where do I start in being 'productive'. Maybe I should think about something big, like my big dream or something like that, but what? What have I seen that I wanted to do for so long that (most) others haven't done.

Then it hit me. There has only been one thing that have given me a burning in the pit of my stomach, and that was my hard earned friendships and loving family.I really didn't value anything else above it, so it was a perfect goal for me. Now what to do first. Hmm.

I need to become strong for this. Stronger than I have ever seen in this crazy and lovable world,with other ways to become than luffy probably, and now I am so thankful for being put this far back before the anime, because if I wasn't, I don't think I could have done this.

Now, to start training to get stronger for them. Zoro style!

 _-Present Time- -No one's P.O.V-_

Nina approached Saipher carefully, not wanting to bother her friend's new found determination and get a punch in the face for it. So she seated herself nearby and onto a sturdy log that was nearby to watch. Before long she felt a shock go though her body while letting some drowsiness get to her,though she didn't mind it to much, enjoying the feeling before placing herself on the grass and leaning her head back to the log, enjoy the dreamless nap.

It was like that for almost two whole hours, until Saipher stopped pounding the poor tree. She watched her bloodied knuckles for a bit before noticing the stinging pain that came from them. She looked to the side for a spot to sit in before spotting Nina sleeping form near headed for her, before wincing at the pain from her feet and elbows that were also in the same condition as her hand.

She just decided to sit crossed legged in her spot and rest for a bit before continuing on to wake Nina from her nap. Except, when she got closer, she notice the violet glow of something on her friends belly button. Saipher ignored this though, thinking she was hallucinating because it was very early and she was tired, damn it. She didn't want to deal with whatever it was at that instant, and instead decided to ignore her friends weird glow. Going forward, she gently shook Nina awake, and both looking into each others faces, quietly agreed to go to party's bar and talk about their situation there. Or more specifically, their future plan.

 _-Time Skip to Party's Bar- -Nina's P.O.V-_

We came into the bar after I lightly removed the blood and dirt from Saipher's hands so that Makino and Luffy don't worry. I swear, when that girl actually does something, she takes it way to far.

Anyways, I was felling a bit weird, with a little pin prickle that seemed to go through me like a needle that wouldn't go away even after and hour. Then I also felt kinda...lighter. Like, when I walked, I stepped on a thin branch here, the kind that usually break when you step on them, and it only half broke when I treaded over it.

I guess that goes from being sixteen to five in less than an hour.

No one was awake yet, good, I need more info on our 'master' plan to survive this whole ordeal, and I will make her tell me.

With that thought, I dragged her back to our room for more privacy.

 _-Saipher's P.O.V-_

Oh, my brain, you are so good to me. That plan is genius. Plain and utter genius.

I was still thinking through the kinks in it when I plopped myself onto my bed, and took a glance to the purple bag that held our letter and that cursed icon.

What showed itself was Mittens changing into different shapes and sizes, like cake the cat from that gender bent version of Adventure Time.

"Huh?" That was all I could say when I saw Mittens grow and stretch basically everywhere in the corner she was in. She faced me when I looked to Nina, seeing the same dumb founded expression that I had.

"Hi guys, look what I can do. I ain't so useless anymore, huh." She showed off her newfound power by re-shaping her paw into a morning star in front of us. While standing bipedal and about our size.

"Oh, and I found a note in that small bag over there. It's where I got the potion for this if you want to know." She handed us a small paper with her hand shaped paws.

It will definitely take a while to get use to this. The talking was cool, but manageable. This, not so much. Though, it does help my plans more.

Nina took the note from Mittens, still silent from the image she had gotten from the last five minutes. She glanced at it for a minute, before giving it to me and face slammed into the bed she was sleeping in.

I decided to see what got that reaction from her, and what I read got a hype train going in my mind while I had to think over the plan with a more... _open_ mind.

...

 _Apparently, when I sent you my letter, I did something wrong. It's not impossible to get back home, but much harder than before. You will need some help, so I gave the cat some powers that I had on me that I could spare, and you will find that in my bag there is instructions to it and other possible transformations that I probably started when I gave the cat those powers. It really depends on you though, and I put a spell on you an your friend when you where in the forest for some reason. Those things have more information on the instructions I gave to you. Use your powers wisely, though, and there might not be more letters for this because it's hard to make a connection like this between Dimensions. I can give you a hint on how to get home, however, and that to find the greatest treasure there. The path is not the treasure its self, but next to it. Good luck finding that. Oh, and say hi to _ for me, apparently she lives there now. It you want anything else, then write a letter and put it back into the bag. You only get three request though, so choose wisely what you want. Think of the whole journey as a 'heroes' quest if you want, but it's up to you on how to get there._

...

Darn Sirin's way of writing. It's hard enough of reading it, but why does it have to be so random at times.

I could only imagine her saying that whole thing in an old cranky lady voice so much that I almost missed a p.s. at the end of the letter.

 _P.S.~ Beware of the Pros and Cons. Some cons might not sound bad, but are curses in themselves to the ones that get that power._

Huh, I wonder what that means.

I decided to take the letter's advice and looked more into her bag. Sure enough, there was a few items and a small folded paper with warning symbols on it.

I folded it out, and read it to myself, awe struck to what it was saying and its list of pros and cons. Though I shouldn't have been that exited from some of the draw backs.

For all three of us there was our list of 'powers', our pros, and our cons. What I read, well, was surprising for all of us. What those things implied, though, where hard to understand, but I understood clearly.

This changed _everything_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that was a time waster to write out. Sorry for the long wait, but I had to think a lot over on how the story would work main idea...changed...a lot from what I originally planned. This is going to be different for me. I might start on making longer chapters. But what I do plan is making chapter 5 super long. Like every five chapters there will be a long one. It might be a while until the next update, but I won't give up.

I also won't beg for more reviews, favorites, or follows, but they help a little. Criticism is welcome, so don't be shy. Life happened, but here I am. Until next time, Catlover is out!


	6. When the Game Plan is Flipped

Well, here I start again. I will try to get this as a long chapter as I can, but I have no guarantee that it would be great. I have been planing the story out, and there will be a few more people that other fanfics made me love that I just can't exclude for the life of me into this , the more I think about,the more this story continues it has some clichés ,but other quirks to it that I am still planning 's going to be a mishmash of ideas, and some new ones, but that is what makes me like it so much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*~*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _-Saipher's P.O.V-_

I had never seen anything exactly like this.

 _Ever_.

Not even in the multitude of fanfic's and fandoms that I indulged into daily have I even _thought_ about someone like aunt Sirin do something like this to us! Okay, that was a lie, but still, this seemed a little too extreme.

Never the less, it had a genius method. The ability of being powerful, but having to practice it to achieve and 'over powered' status. Abide with a 'con' of equal value for having the 'pro', some of the con's actually seemed like pros for me.

It was...an interesting thing my aunt achieved here.

You see, at first glance, I though we were almost Mary Sues. Really! With a quick flick of an eye I saw our arsenal that was provided by my creepy aunt.(Though admittedly she reminds me of those jerky viewers that appear in many of these things.) My concern, though, was thinking over the notice left on the pamphlet by her.

...

 _!*Notice*!_

 _Many of these new changes will happen in a day or two_

 _and some are very seem extreme,I am sure_

 _of that,but they will help you in the long run.I hand chose_

 _many of you two's new abilities as you read below. You_

 _don't need to do anything like the cat needed to do. Don't_

 _panic to much, and you will be there is still any pain_

 _for you and your group, you can sleep it off. Hope you like_

 _the changes!_

 _-Your dear and considerate aunt Sirin_

...

"..." Considerate aunt my ass. Really, was she really tiring to help us? Seriously, did she just get a dartboard, blindfold herself, and start shooting darts at the dam thing?

 _*Flashback With Sirin*_

"Eh, I need to give them something so that they don't die there. If I don't, I know that she will blame me for this. Now, what to choose. There is so much I can do. Ah wait. I wonder if I can make them do it themselves."

Sirin started moving her hands around a crystal ball like a stereo typical witch, but seemed no older than 40 and without many wrinkles. She had on a long robe, with black wavy hair that was slowly greying at spots on her head.

She looked into the minds and recent past of the two girls, finding interesting and intriguing things in their minds and on what they watched. Two things caught her grey eye in particular.

"Hy...brids? What in the world is that?"She learned about it soon enough, and she put a note down about it on a sticky note. Said sticky note was put on a dart wheel as she went back to the ball for at least another idea.

"Hm, what else can I exploit...ah ha!" She smirked in victory as she spotted the other idea. It was on magical powers that you had to learn, like herself. She took the other sticky note and stuck it on the other part of the dart board.

"Well, time for the unveiling." She got out a blind fold and three darts as she moved to the dart board and started spinning it with a strong tug of her hand.

She put on said blind fold, and threw all three darts rapidly at the board.

"And the winner is..." She took off the blind fold, and saw what the outcome was.

"Leave it to the kids to do all the thinking for me." She smirked wickedly as she got out her book of spells, exited with her results.

 _*End of Flashback*_

Knowing my luck, it's what she probably did.

I could only continue to stare blankly at the list, unwilling to take my eyes off it and accept it as my-our...our new reality.

I looked at our list, noticing that mittens had the shortest one.

: _Mittens_ :

 **Pros /** **Cons**

 _-Mold the body into any shape and size but limits to the user / -Freak out all people when they see this for the first few times_

 _-Store anything in thick fur or a fluffy mane ~personal choice / -Be prone to itchiness and irritation on random days of the month_

I compared her pros and cons to our pros and cons, and I only had one thought as I compared them to us.

 _Why does the damn cat get the easy stuff?_

So for our powers, we had many more at our disposal, but the cons somewhat dwindled on me.

: _Nina_ :

 **Pros /** **Cons**

 _-Half gem/Half human Hybrid / -All powers are connected to emotions/Emotional traumas and such_

 _-Summon other weapons other than rose's shield 'easily' during battle / -Overload in weapons cause dreariness. Can grow stronger in time_

 _-Feel others emotions and thoughts and reflect memories -Experience said person's worst memories and emotions with such memories_

 _-Create telekinetic bonds with close nakama and family and share emotions through the user of said bond; can become permanent if practiced enough or strong feeling are felt most of the time / -Has to be practiced constantly and can be broken with to much strain on the user and hurt others in said bonds_

I read over nina's new powers over. Shese, those were serious. Wait...does that mean we can fuse!? That would be totally awesome, but I need to tell her about this soon. Though no fuseing, for now.

I also came to the conclusion of what could be called as the 'bye bye cool head, welcome emotions' situation for her. These things can and will seriously change us if I read it correctly. I suddenly dreaded reading over my own, unsure if I would be satisfied with.

: _Saipher_ :

 **Pros /** **Cons**

 _-Half mister/half weapon / -Have to collect all corrupt souls_

 _-See people's true intentions and their souls / -See all the 'bad' things a person has done in their life_

 _-Control black blood, and can 'purify' their own blood when they need to / -Easily fall into madness if not careful and betray their cause_

 _-Turn into other weapons other / -Take's time to master other forms and than a scythe can be stuck if not practiced enough_

"...Huh, neat." Well, I personally thought overall that those were good trade in's for these kinds of things.

"Neat what!?" Nina screamed this at me as I passed the paper holding our new identities to her and went to the corner where Mittens was chilling.

She had shape shifted back to her normal self, though now she had a fluffy mane to her and was curled into a cat loaf. Typical cat. Though now I was slowing accepting this as my life and got over that calamity.

"So...how did you get the hang of your powers that easily?" I questioned her, giving her a glare as she frowned at being disturbed when she was about to nap again.

"I was *yawn* practicing for about an hour or two when you were both away."

"..." I had a neutral face on and I wasn't amused with her answer.

"What? That's literally all I did! Don't blame me for getting used to it in such a short amount of time. Also did you read my other power? I can be your mobile suitcase now for all that useless tech and stuff that you don't need!"

"...Hm..." I though for a few more seconds, thinking over Mittens' words and came with a satisfying answer and a small smile started to adorn my face. "So now we can store those computers and speakers and all the heavy stuff now, huh?"

Mittens started to sweat as she thought over her choice of wording as she struggled on what to say next.

In the end, she didn't say anything else, hoping to keep herself from digging a deeper hole than what she was in for now.

I gave a smug face to her as I went over to Nina, wanting to see her reaction to the news of our soon to be changes.

"..." Nina was silent as I saw her eyes continually scan the page over and over again.

"So...what do you think" I asked her, knowing full well on her reaction.

"...I don't know, what do you think?" Huh, not what I was intending on, but still pretty close to what I was aiming for coming from her.

"I think it's pretty cool. I mean, were not overpowered, and we aren't going to master this quickly. Though Mittens seems like its a second Christmas to her."

"..yeah, that cat seems to know everything about her new abilities. Though, she's luck to get some so simple." I could hear her edge of jealous if I strained my ears to pick it up.

"Eh, simple doesn't mean easy all the time. She seems to know how to overall handle her powers, so she will be the suitcase from now on." I gave a flat smile as she seemed to get the memo and a flash of sympathy when over her face to Mittens, who seemed to be thinking over life's choices to what got her to this point.

"Okay, now thats over, what will we do of Makino? We will have to tell her sometime. I personally didn't like that twinkle of her eye when we said we were Luffy's new friends. ...probably thinks were tricking him or something." Ah, the other current obstacle we have encountered so far.

"I don't think she's to upset with us. I think she's happy about the fact that Luffy made friends. I think the only problem was us coming from a portal and the talking cat." Little do they know, things are going to get a lot weirder soon with us thanks to my aunt.

"Whatever, I'm tired and want some more rest. While I'm out, I hope that you can talk to her about all this stuff."

"Wait, what! I thought you were going to help to!" I was planing on having us split the conversation in half because it would probably be a doozie to go over with one person.

"To fudging bad, I am upset and tired, not to mention this is mostly your fault."

"That all!? I thought we were friends?" I whined about my new responsibility for now, just cause Nina was tired she didn't need to go and do that to me.

"Yup, and I think I hear Makino getting up. Better figure out a plan soon."

"...Fuck you too Nina. Fuck you too." That was all that came to mind when she answered me like that.

 _~Ten Minutes later~_

"Okay, Saipher...don't worry yourself to much..." I said this to myself with a shaky voice. I was breaking into a cold sweat as I though about telling most of the truth to Makino, as she did deserve to know, but how to tell her without freaking her out to much.

I started walking to the kitchen, already hearing Makino cooking for a big breakfast, and I slightly stopped at the door way to see how she cooked. I felt a little bit of nostalgia as I watched...it reminded me of my mother's way of cooking.

"Oh, Aphmau! Nice to see you awake already." She started to focus more on the food as I went to the table to think over my jumble thoughts more and more.

 _~A Few Minutes Later~_

Makino had started putting the food down for breakfast (Eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes. Sure to be delicious) as my already speed up heart rate increased tenfold as she sat down the plates and was almost done.

"Hm...what's wrong Aphmau? You seem a little uncomfortable." I could practically feel the cold sweat as it went down my back and cooled on my face, it was now or never.

"Um..." I struggled to get the beginning of a long explanation going, but after an awkward pause of silence, I finally found something I could say to her.

"Well...Makino...my real name...isn't Aphmau." That came out a little to slow for my taste, but, oh well.

"...well, do you want to by Saipher then?" Oh gosh, what do I say now?

"No...well, yes, but that's not what I mean." Insert second awkward pause here.

"What do you mean then?" I was having chill going up and down my spine with the tone she used right there.

"Well, I mean...my real name is Saipher A.C. Marcy...I'm sorry for lying to you for that yesterday." Guilt started to weight me down as I got the feeling that what I now had to tell her was going to either be noted off as child's play or...I didn't really want to think about it now.

"And Nina's first name was right, but her last name she mentioned to you isn't actually Tan Leven. It's Lin." I cut her off before she could say anything else, and I continued to cut her off from there as I explained the situation to her.

"I want to say it right now, we had a good reason for lying to you...Okay, not the best reasons, but even if we told you then, I have a feeling that you wouldn't take us very seriously." I forgot that mittens counted as proof from now on, but we need to be careful with what we had. I got up from the stool I was on and stood in front of Makino with a very serious face that was starting to tear up.

"It's true that we come from far away, in fact where we came from isn't even on this planet. And I will... _explain_ that if you really want me to, but the other thing I have to tell you is that I thank you for taking us in for the night and giving food to us even when we just met you. Me and Nina will leave if you ask us too, but I want you to know that even though we meet Luffy yesterday, we both will cherish this friendship and will continue to be friends with him if you send us away." I felt the coldness of small, fresh tears at the corners of my face as I bowed down to her as much as I could without going to my hands and feet and or tipping over then and there on the floor.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting from Makino at this point, but what she did surprised me, but fit her character very well.

She chuckled and put a hand on my head and started rubbing it in small circles.

"It's fine if you stay, but I want you to tell me everything from now on." That one line was very reassuring to me that she was as kindhearted as in the story.

"..okay...that's fine by me, but can we talk about it tomorrow, with Nina and Mittens here?" I muttered in a shaky breath as I cried a little.

"That's fine. Now then, I'm sure your hungry, so go get Nina and Mittens, that's the cat, right, so we can all have breakfast." I nodded as I ran back to our room to get them.

 _~Later~_

I was just coming down the short stairwell with a drowsy Nina next to me and equally tired Mittens on my shoulder when I saw...someone. I...didn't know this person at all, seeing her the first time. She looked familiar, with a bob of black hair, a red vest, jeans, and wooden sandals similar to you know who, and to complete the look big brown eyes that looked cute that held a sliver of mischief I knew anywhere because I have had that face more than a few times. She burst into the bar like a ball of energy and yelled something I knew was told to early into the day.

"Makino! I'm back from the woods gramps threw me in! Sorry for taking so long this time!" I noted all the dirt on her, and I guess me and Saipher froze up at the appearance of someone who wasn't exactly supposed to be here.

"It's fine Lunna, but you came just in time for breakfast!" Makino yelled this from the kitchen as she finished up some pancakes she was making. Guess what, me and Saipher were still frozen on the newcomer to the point were she noticed us. I could tell she was about to question us from that shocked as well look she had changed to before Luffy yelled "Meat!" and burst into the room and pretty much making Lunna stop her question before she looked back at us with a curious look mingling in her eyes.

We all sat at the bar as Makino brought out our soon to be breakfast of bacon, ham, eggs, and lots of pancakes for us. I swear that women could do miracles when I saw...let's just say a lot of food that would be physically impossible to cook in that amount of time.

With the final words muttered, we all pretty much started eating as Mittens stayed silent in front of the food I had set aside from my own.

 _~Another break later~_

I helped Makino with washing the dishes alongside Saipher who was staying quiet as thanks for the great food this morning. Mittens took her usual spot on my shoulder and once we finished our trio of three were practically dragged outside by our collars by none other than Lunna as soon as she noticed we were the only ones there.

"So, who are you? And no lies! I can tell very easily if your lying." Lunna had a very serious face on and it kind of scared me a little from the tone she used that she was dead set on figuring us out. Saipher held out on me though seeing as I wasn't going to answer her just yet.

"Well...I'm Lin Nina and this is Marcy A.C. Saipher , and the cat is Mittens. We meet Luffy yesterday and now we are probably staying with Makino because we have nowhere to go along with the fact that were his new friends. Now that I told something about us, how about you tell us something about you?"

There was a slight pause before Lunna said her answer. Though there was a slight whine of something that I heard in the back of my head, I ignored it and just waited to listen to Lunna's answer.

"I'm Monkey D. Lunna, and I'm Luffy's twin sister. Garp left us with Makino when we were little. So, what do you know?" Uh...

"Uh..." I answered dumbly as Mittens and Saipher just gaped at her from shock.

There was an awkward moment of silence until she specified what she wanted.

It was then I felt a wave of annoyance for no apparent reason.

"I can tell by how you saw me that you know a lot more than you should. Well, I have something to tell you too, I also come from another universe altogether."

Our jaws collectively dropped to the ground comedically, my thoughts on what else was different here and what has changed.

"You know, Earth, U.S.A, world wide web, any of that ring a bell?" Que the next wave of annoyance.

"We...yea...we all do know. Though I want to know if we come from the same dimension or...parallel dimension." Mittens spoke up this time, savoring the same look that was on Lunna's face as she talked again.

"I think we should talk about this later, I'm really not comfortable talking about things we _shouldn't_ talk in public. Maybe later, but some really secure place at least." The words were hissed at all of us from Nina's lips, but I think Lunna got the message that maybe we should talk elsewhere. People were starting to look at us, for peats sake!

Lunna walked back into the bar and came back a minute later, signaling to us that we just got a few hours of talking time to ourselves. Then another wave of emotion hit me, but I couldn't exactly tell what it was.

I have a feeling that we are not going to like this one bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*~*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After four-ish months of unexpected hiatus, I have finally come back from the dead and started working on this little crappy fanfic in the corner of my mind. The main reason for such a long pause? Idea searching, for at first this was going to be simple. It was going to be the cookie cutter equivalent of normal 'fall into one piece when they where little'. Yup, that was how simple this was going to be. (P.s, The beginning authors notes was also written four months ago, but I am to lazy to edit it out. But you might want to ignore it for now.) Forgive me for such a long pause, but now we got an okay storyline to this that isn't so strait forward, yay! That and I think I shouldn't make chapters this long for a good while.

Well, I say no more to little changes, nope, it will be complete and utter crushing of canonicity. Oda had created one of the best pieces of ideas since it came out, and the Cross-Brain made one of the greatest and insane fanfic project that had almost never been seen before, and put a new level of quality and quantity on making fan fictions. Ideas come from funny places, and when I though about it, I wanted something that made my idea stand up from the rest of those other fanfic's, and I had to rethink the idea over and over again to get something with a decently crazy idea but with plot to it. I have only one thing to tell you.

Everything changes from here on out.


End file.
